


Shot with Cupid's Arrow

by carryonmywaywardshadowhunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec teaches Magnus archery, Archery, Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Smut, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardshadowhunter/pseuds/carryonmywaywardshadowhunter
Summary: Alec tries to teach Magnus his archery skills and if they get a little distracted, how can you blame them? AKA Alec teaching Magnus and they end up having sex. Based on this anon prompt: "Can you do a malec fic where Alec is teaching Magnus how to use his bow and arrow?"





	Shot with Cupid's Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt. Leave kudos/comments if you enjoy!

Alec was sitting on the couch, Magnus pressed tightly against his side, when suddenly the warlock pulled away to look up at him. Alec raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend, questioning, “Hm?”

“I have a request,” Magnus announced, “well more of a favor.”

“And that is?” Alec asked, curious.

“I want you to teach me archery,” Magnus answered, staring Alec in the eye intently.

“Alright,” Alec agreed, “when?”

“How about right now?” the warlock suggested with a grin. Alec sighed, stretching, and replied, “if you insist. Magnus’s grin widened and Alec was sure there was nothing Magnus couldn’t convince the Shadowhunter to do as he said, “I do,” and sprang to his feet.

Alec was slower to abandon the lazy comfort of the couch, asking, “Why do you want to learn? And why now?” Magnus answered brightly, excitement sparkling in his eyes, “It sounds like a fun date idea, and I’ve had enough television for today.”

“I can think of much more fun ways to avoid the television,” Alec murmured in reply. Magnus giggled at that, nearly dragging his boyfriend through a portal, barely giving him time to grab his bow and quiver.

They stepped through and Alec recoiled slightly as he was suddenly thrust into bright sunlight. He looked around and saw several targets set up of varying difficulty.

“You’ve been planning this for a while, haven’t you?” Alec accused with a grin.

“Maybe,” Magnus admitted, slightly sheepish. Alec chuckled, gently pulling Magnus in front of the easiest target.

“Alright, well first off is your stance,” Alec instructed and he patiently described the proper way to stand, demonstrating, and correcting Magnus where needed. When Magnus was in position, Alec handed him the bow, carefully adjusting the warlock’s grip on it. Magnus pouted, “How do you make this look so easy?”

“Years of practice, baby,” Alec replied with a grin, leaning in to press a kiss to Magnus’s cheek. Magnus just sighed dramatically and asked, “What now?”

“Now, you cock the arrow,” Alec instructed before chastising his giggling boyfriend with a roll of his eyes, “Magnus, don’t laugh at that, you aren’t 12.” The Shadowhunter patiently helped Magnus cock the arrow and aim it.

“Now, pull back on the string,” Alec coached, helping him. He backed away a step, saying, “Let it fly.” Magnus obeyed and the arrow solidly struck the second ring of the target.

“Look what you made me do, Alexander! Not even the middle circle,” Magnus exclaimed and Alec laughed. Alec explained, still grinning, “Only because you moved.”

“Did not!” Magnus protested.

“Come on, Magnus, try it alone,” Alec suggested. Magnus huffed, trying and failing to hold back a grin, and got set with another arrow. He let it go and they watched it fly dead center into the middle of the target.

“Magnus, even I’m not that good of a teacher,” Alec said with a smile.

“What do you mea-,” Magnus began in protest, straightening from his stance.

“I saw the sparks, babe,” Alec interrupted.

“Dammit!” Magnus cursed.

“Come on, babe, I know you can do it,” Alec encouraged. Magnus blushed softly, mumbling as he set another arrow, “Well when you put it like that…”

Alec moved behind him to correct his stance and as the Shadowhunter’s hands skimmed his thighs, Magnus shivered lightly, pressing back against his boyfriend. He ground his hips back into Alec’s, earning a gasp from him.

“M-Magnus,” Alec stuttered, “what happened t-to practicing?”

“Mmm… I decided I’d much rather practice something else,” Magnus announced, dropping the bow as he turned around and tackled the Shadowhunter.  Their fall was cushioned by glittering blue magic, a soft blanket appearing under them.

“Ah!” Alec yelped in surprise as he was knocked to the ground and straddled. Magnus grinned down at the Shadowhunter, feeling an unmistakable hardness against him, “Someone’s enjoying this, hm?”

“Who wouldn’t enjoy this with you?” Alec replied with a lazy grin, sitting up, his hands resting on Magnus’s hips. Magnus smirked, leaning down to give his boyfriend a passionate kiss. Alec returned the kiss, hands tightening on Magnus’s hips as Magnus ground down on him.

Alec groaned softly, gasping as Magnus sucked on his deflect rune, “Magnus. Clothes off. Now. Need lube.” Magnus giggled, making their clothes disappear with a snap, as he nibbled Alec’s jaw.

“Magnus,” Alec whined, “you forgot the-,” He was cut off by another kiss as Magnus pressed the small bottle into his palm. Alec quickly lubed up his fingers, and Magnus smiled against the Shadowhunter’s lips at his boyfriend’s impatience.

Alec pressed a finger against Magnus’s entrance, not quite letting it penetrate and the warlock gasped, “A-Alec, please… P-Please don’t tease.” Alec grinned at his desperation and slowly slid his finger inside.

Magnus moaned greedily, “Alexander, another!” Alec grinned wider and obliged, a second, slick finger sliding in to join the first, both thrusting slowly. Magnus rolled his hips against them, moaning the Shadowhunter’s name. Alec kept the pace of his fingers steady, slowing scissoring Magnus open, eventually adding third.

“Oh, Alexander, yes! Love your fingers so much!” Magnus moaned, his breaths coming quicker. The warlock clung to Alec, his face buried in the Shadowhunter’s neck.

Magnus rocked back on Alec’s fingers desperately, “Oh, Alexander, I’m close!” Alec thrust his fingers harder, murmuring, “Come for me, Magnus.” Magnus came with a cry of Alec’s name as he rode out his release, eventually slumping against the Shadowhunter.

Alec grinned as Magnus panted against him, begging, “Alexander, I want more… I want you to fuck me.” Alec growled softly, slipping his fingers out of the warlock and quickly scooping up the plastic bottle of lube.  
“Come on, baby…” Magnus urged. Alec quickly spread lube over his cock before cradling Magnus in his arms and rolling them over, then pinning him to the ground. Magnus giggled softly, murmuring, “Don’t keep me waiting, Alexander.”

Alec thrust hard into his boyfriend with a groan. Magnus moaned as Alec entered him, already pushing his hips back and looking for more. Alec knew what Magnus wanted so he set a hard, fast pace and Magnus moaned loudly underneath him.

“Oh, Alexander, yes!” the warlock cried, gripping the blanket beneath him hard. Alec always made him feel totally overwhelmed in the best way possible. Alec grinned down at his boyfriend, leaning in to kiss his neck. Magnus cried out, his tan legs wrapping around Alec’s pale waist. The warlock’s hand shot up to tangle in Alec’s inky black hair.

Alec grinned into Magnus’s neck, loving the effect he had on the centuries old warlock. His lips settled onto Magnus’s pulse point, this time opening slightly to suck softly and Magnus swore loudly. Alec didn’t stop though, his mouth moved over Magnus’s neck, sucking and licking enthusiastically, his teeth occasionally scraping over the soft flesh.

Magnus was a wreck of moans and gasps under the Shadowhunter, every thrust of his hips and brush of his mouth driving Magnus insane. Magnus was pretty sure this is what heaven would feel like. Just then Alec bit down and Magnus cried out, a quiver running through his entire body.

“Alexander!” Magnus moaned, “I’m gonna come!” Alec bit down on his neck again, and Magnus came with a soft wail of pleasure. Alec thrust a few more times before coming with a gasp of Magnus’s name and he half collapsed onto the warlock, panting heavily.

Magnus immediately nuzzled into him, closing his eyes, and Alec grinned, asking, “Did I tire you out, babe?” Magnus hummed in agreement and Alec chuckled, “Well there goes my ride home.” Magnus smiled softly in reply, drifting off to sleep and Alec joined him moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this one-shot, tell me in the comments or leave me some kudos! If you want to see more writing from me, leave me a prompt [here](http://carry-on-my-wayward-swan.tumblr.com/ask)! Have a great day!


End file.
